dinksters overwatch adventures
by bitch nigga
Summary: this dude dinkster woke in the overwatch universe, these are his stories ababbdsbsshshsss. this story has lots of memes, curseing words ooooo pls dont swear on my profile thanks, and lots of memes ok i hope u leik aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
1. Chapter 1

so one day, this one guy that looked like a little bitch said "i wanna smash a bih rn tbh ? ﾸﾏ" haha thats funy right? Lol

So anyway, this niggas name was jack fuckin morrison okay i just including the fuckin in therre cuz nigggg

Anyway, this nigga wan som fuk so he made dis shit called "Overwatch" aight so he can hire some fine looki so he can smash aight? So the next day, this nigga wake up and find out that some people wANNA join Overbitch.

He walked out his room and went up to the hiring station or whatever the fuk people call dat lmao memes. What he saw was dat this big ass fuckin gorilla lookin ass dude was standing there lookin like a fukin fuk

"Deadass wtf do u think youre doing here bottom text." jack said to this other dude i forgot what was hapopoening okay

"Ima join Overnig bih." this nigga replied to this other dude isk okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Nigga u a fukin talkin gorilla wtf u think u doin here im tryin to smas y." jack said.

"Boi u wan some cocaine?" tha gorilla said.

"Aw hell yea." then they proceeded to get druged in the body by the cocaine.

But then, somethin bad happen to jack.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa the bone hurting juice eeaeaeaaaaeeddd." jack suddenly yelled really loudly (it was louder than a jet engine lol).

"Boi wtf u sayin." this winston nignog said.

Jack clenched his tummy cuz the bone hurting juice got inside of him cuz this nigga old as shit.

"Fuck" then he died

winston shrugged. "More cocaine for me XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD."

The next day, winston decided he wan som fuk, but he couldnt because beastality is fucked up man all yall niggas that make winston rule 34 yea im tlakn to u yall are fuked up ok any way on the the story aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

The zoo keepers came and shot this nigga winston in his dcik and he died.

"Lol harambe." one of the zoo keepers said.

"That meme isnt and never was funny u cuntfuck." the other zookepper said.

"Fuk." the zookeper who thot harambe was funny then proceeded to shoot himself.

Then the next day, all these fine bitches join overfuck, and The Dinkster takes over Overfortress 3

This purple bitch, and then this blonde bitch got they ass holes pounded by dinkster yeeeaaa bouiii mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"That was some good ass fuk right there mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Dinkster admitted.

" twitch tv/godstrength just went live nigga." some AI bitch said suddenly and it scared the shit out of dinkster.

"Bitch if you was real, i would send you to syria to get nuked deadass." the dinkster replied.

"Nigga watch yo damn livestream then jack off thats what you do everyday anyway." the AI responded.

"Wtf u on about ? ﾸﾏ?" dinkster said.

"Nig these Talon mutha fukas and this edgy ass die die die bitch is fucking killing everyone in the streets and you aint doin anything bout it."

"Do i need to bih?" lol this dude retarded as hell lmao

"I wouldnt be top 500 right now if started caring about very important world events." the dinkster continued,

"Boy quit lyin you a diamond bitch." shit this ai bitch just did a roast hold up lemme get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh one oxygen please. Sorry, atmposhpere machine broke haha thats comedy fucking gold right there.

"Yea you right." the dinkster accepted his roast.

"Boy you almost as fat as roadhogs obese ass you need to get in shape." the ai kept on roasting damn this hoe good.

Dinkster squinted his eyes like an chinese person. "Hoe ima get roadhog on yo ass real quick." dinkster pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Shit nigga i was jokin it was a prank daMNM NIG JUST WIAT HOL UP."

To late bhi, roadhogs fat ass suddenly appeared out of no where.

" **Whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es summoned me, roadhog, the god of overwatch, the one shot machine of death and destruction, the one man-"**

"Aight nigga shut the fuck up go kill that hoe Athena." the dinkster interrupted roadhog.

"Shit i turnt rn fam ima kill dat bih." roadhog said,

Roadhog threw his hook into the air and it curved around multiple walls and went through time and space. The hook connected to the computer screen inside the watchpoint gibralter map, but then all of the sudden broke.

"Man fuck dis damn hook 2.0 bs im out." roadhog disappeared.

"Fuk." dinkster then put some earrplugs in so he cant hear this stupid ass ai hoe and bottom text.

Dinkster turned on his stream and then proceeded to kill the sand people in the middle east okay no more allahu akbar haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dinkster watched as godstrentgh wiped out in entire team with nano blade.

"Oh shit nigga."

But that nigga FORGOT about that stupid hoe mercy hiding in the corner that just rezed all five of them. After that, there was a loud banging noise and a lot of earrape coming from godstrentgh's mic and this his computer broke cuz he shot it with genjis dragon blade he proceeded to pull out of non-existence.

"O fuck dat thot mercy bitch ima about to put some bone hurting juice in her cereal next morning." godstrentgh committed to his goal and that thot DIED after drinking that shit lmao

"Shout out to my homey mccree he need a buff like right now like come on blizzard." godstrentgh commentated on his stream.

"You right y dat black bitch lucio do more damage then me like wtf blizzard." mccree was watching the stream as well cuz he got bored of not being picked alot like in season 1 of competitive damn those were the good days shit.

"Shit lemme get some of that call of duty: world war 2 gameplay, activision." the dinkster demanded.

"Nigga no this a story about overcunt u imbred swine." activision said.

"Boi im fuk wit da vision." the dinkster said.

Aight chapter 2 comin soon bih

✋✋✋✋✋hol' up hol' up ✋✋ looks ? like we got a master ? memer ? ﾟﾐﾸ? over here ? ﾟﾑﾈ? ﾟﾑﾩ? hold on to your ?panties?ladies!? ﾟﾒﾁfuccbois better back the hell ⬆️up⬆️ this absolute ? ﾟﾙﾀ? maaaaaadman!1! ? all you other aspiring ? ﾟﾌﾽ memers? ﾟﾑﾻ? mmmight as wwwell give up! ? ﾟﾑﾎ? ﾟﾑﾎcuse ?this guy?is as good ? ﾟﾑﾌ?as it gets! ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾘﾹ?

OMG ? ﾟﾘﾱ? BRO? CALM ? ﾟﾘﾴ DOWN BRO ⬇️⬇️ SIMMER ️ ️ DOWN⬇️⬇️ U WANNA KNOW Y⁉️ BC ? ﾟﾒﾁ IT WAS JUST A PRANK ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ? ﾟﾘﾜ HAHAHA GOT U ? ﾟﾑﾌ U FUKIN RETARD ? ﾟﾘﾁ?THERE'S A CAMERA ? ﾟﾓﾷ RIGHT OVER ? ﾟﾑﾇ?￢ﾘﾝ️ THERE ?U FAGOT ?￢ﾀﾍ❤️ ?￢ﾀﾍ? ﾟﾑﾨ ❤️ ?￢ﾀﾍ? ﾟﾑﾐWE ?￢ﾀﾍ?￢ﾀﾍ? GOT U BRO?. I BET U DIDNT ? ﾟﾙﾅNOE ?HOW 2⃣ REACT WHEN MY ? BRO DESMOND ? ﾟﾘﾎ CAME UP ⬆️ TO U AND ? ﾟﾒﾦ? ﾟﾘﾫ JIZZED ALL OVER UR ? ﾟﾑﾖ SWEET JEANS ? ﾟﾘﾂ IT WAS SO FUNNY ? ﾟﾘﾛ? ﾟﾘﾀ? NOW U HAVE ? ﾟﾑﾅ? SUM BABY? ﾟﾑﾶ GRAVY ? ﾟﾍﾲ ALL OVER THEM SHITS? ﾟﾘﾵ

Merry ️? Christmas Babe ? ﾟﾍﾑ? I hope ? ﾟﾏﾼ? ﾟﾏﾼ Santa comes ? ﾟﾒﾦ? to visit you ? ﾟﾑﾟand give ? ﾟﾏﾼ you a package ? ﾟﾓﾦ? ﾟﾒﾦ. Hope you were a ? ﾟﾙﾂ good girl ? ﾟﾍﾆ this year instead of the? usual ? naughty ? girl ? ﾟﾍﾑ? ﾟﾘﾛ? ﾟﾔﾥ?. Santa is definitely ✊? coming ?tonight ? ﾟﾏ ? ﾟﾏﾻ? ﾟﾘﾏ and he's gonna ? ﾟﾘﾘ stuff your stocking ? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾑﾈ? with goodies ? ﾟﾒﾄ? ﾟﾑﾗ tonight on this ?Christmas ?night ❄️ ️ ? ﾟﾒﾫ. Santa ? ﾟﾏﾻ is gonna ? ﾟﾏ ? ﾟﾏﾼ✊?squeeze ? ﾟﾏﾻdown your ? ﾟﾏﾽ ? narrow ? ﾟﾘﾍchimney ? ﾟﾏﾠ and show you ? that you've been a very? ﾟﾏﾽ? ﾟﾏﾽ naughty ? ﾟﾘﾫ? girl. Then his ? ﾟﾏﾼ helper ? ﾟﾘﾏ Boy ? ﾟﾙﾃ? is gonna ?sleigh you baby ? ﾟﾘﾏ? ﾟﾑﾐ? ﾟﾙﾌ? and inspect ? ﾟﾔﾎ? that ? sweet ? ass? because that's what ? ﾟﾏﾽyou? ﾟﾏﾽ want for Christmas ? ﾟﾒﾦ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾑﾅ? Santa ? ﾟﾏﾻ is cumin? ﾟﾑﾽ to town ? ﾟﾏﾦ? ﾟﾏﾚ? ﾟﾏﾠ? ﾟﾏﾤ the clock ? is ticking ? be ready ? ﾟﾘﾛ? Santa is cumin down↘️⬇️↙️ your? ﾟﾏﾽ? chimney? ﾟﾏﾻ? tonight ?and he's gonna ?drown in that chimney ? ﾟﾘﾰ? ﾟﾒﾧ ️? ﾟﾏﾼ? ﾟﾏﾼ? ﾟﾏﾼ of yours ? ﾟﾏﾼ? ﾟﾍﾑ SLEIGH ? ﾟﾎﾄ ? ﾟﾏﾻSANTA? ﾟﾏﾻ ? ﾟﾎﾄ SLEIGH ? ﾟﾘﾩ? ﾟﾑﾩ


	2. Chapter 2

"BOI" activision aint fukin wit no vision

"yea u heard me deadass B i want some of that bottom text nigggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg" dinkster wanna fuk wit dat vision u no

"aight nigga here you go." activision handed dinkster a copy of battlefield 1

"nigga are you retarded"

"nah nig now you gon die B" suddnely, the dinkster teleported away into somewhere very very very very far away ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooddddfkmdkfkfffff cucc mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

he got telelported to a forest

"man fuck im missin out on my god damn livestream" he was right a nigga need to smash tho

if dink didnt nut in the next 5 minutes he would get cancer in his anus then die

"shit i gotta nut."

this bitch tracer showed up or whatever idk. she then said some british ass shit and dinkster didnt have no time fo dis

"aight nig get some of my pee peeeeeee" dinkmster thrust his large throbbing blood tube into tracers very tight lightly buttered bread roll

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

tracer died

"oh shit police is comin for me now."

can i get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chapter 3 please

sorry chapter 3 machine broke

FW WIT VISION EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WOowoWOUJEHWUY1QE8GH38 wpwpwpwpwwweeeeeddddd buff mccree


End file.
